Seven Things
by bookxbutterfly
Summary: A girl named Nikki expresses her feelings for a ‘fictional’ character from Twilight by writing, but more like spoof-ing, a song. Jacob x OC. -A/N: Sorta sucky summary, but the story is better... I think... Well, you’ll never know if you never try! :D-
1. Songwriting 101

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hi!!! First off, I'd like to welcome you to the unveiling of my FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC!!! AAAHHH!!! =)) So, yeah, I'm, like, really hapehhh... :D_

_I'd also like to say that **I DO NOT OWN**_** TWILIGHT_, JACOB BLACK, THE JONAS BROTHERS, MILEY CYRUS,_ _HER SONG _7 THINGS_, YOUTUBE, DAVEDAYS, OR APPLE!_**_ I only own Nikki (the character... she's my sister in real life. :P), her version of _7 Things_ (we wrote it together... but mostly me. :D), and this story._

_Okay, you can start reading now._

* * *

She had just finished the _Twilight_ Saga for the... What was it? Fifteenth time? She had lost count already. She looked out her window, which, coincidentally, overlooked a forest, and let out a sigh.

"Wow, Nikki. You've really outdone yourself this time." She said to herself. "You've had crushes on celebrities, and you'd think they were WAAY too out of range. Now, you're crushing on a fictional character?! And talking to yourself?! Yeah, you've DEFINITLEY lost it."

She felt so depressed recently. Yes, she has friends, a great family, good grades in school, and wasn't the least bit ugly. She is only fifteen, and boys are already asking her out. She turned all of them down, not only because her parents wouldn't let her date, but because her heart was already taken. Unfortunately, she was in love with someone who didn't exist, Jacob Black.

"You seriously need to get your mind off him." She thought to herself. She looked around her room to find something to distract her.

"Ah, yes. My beloved MacBook." She turned it on and opened the Internet. She checked for any new e-mails, and something came from her sister, Jade, who was on tour with the Jonas Brothers. -_A/N: Yes, that's me. HAHAHA!!! MY DREAM!!! =)) People, don't judge me, this is FanFiction. I'm a fan... AND THIS IS FICTION!!! =))__ Oh, yeah, and I'll probably write a fic about that soon... Okay, ayways, back to the story!!!-_

**To: Nikki  
****From: Jade**

**Hey, Nix!**

**Just checkin' in from wonderful FORKS in Washington! OH, YES, YOU'RE JEALOUS AND YOU KNOW IT! =)) But you really wouldn't believe how extremely LOUD people can be. I think I've gone deaf for life. =))**

**Anyway, I was surfin' the web and I saw this Seven Things Parody from DaveDays. You know, the guy with the crush on Miley? =)) So, yeah, go to his channel and click on _Miley Cyrus - 7 Things - Parody_. Okay? Okay. =))**

**Have fun! Toodlez!!! I MISS YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! Talk to ya soon!**

**Love, Jade.**

She went to YouTube and watched the video. While she was laughing, as her sister predicted, she got an idea. She grabbed her guitar and made her _own_ version of Miley's _Seven Things_.

As she was strumming the intro, a small smile started to spread across her face. She wasn't feeling as sad as before. She opened her mouth to sing...

"I probably shouldn't say this,  
'Cause my friends think that I'm weird.  
But every time I say, 'You're so cute!',  
They remind me you're not real.

You're imaginary,  
And kinda scary,  
You're a werewolf from a series called _Twilight_.  
And now I'm staring at a page,  
But nothing's ever gonna change.  
'Cause you're way too out of range.

The seven things I hate about you!"

She grinned as she shook her hair to the beat of the song.

"The seven things I hate about you... oh, you...  
You're mean, not real, and not with me.  
You like Bella and Nessie.  
You make me laugh, you make my cry,  
I don't know which side to buy.  
You throw a fit whenever things don't go your way.  
I want it to be my day today.  
And the seventh thing I hate the most about you...  
You make me love you."

She thought to herself, "Mom was right. Music _does_ soothe the savage beast!"

"It's awkward and it's silent,  
Because I'm reading a book.  
But every time someone says your name,  
I can't help but stop and look.

They ask if I am serious,  
And they say I'm so delirious,  
But it's okay...  
And I'm not talking back.  
I'm making my own way...

The seven things I hate about you!

You're mean, not real, and not with me.  
You like Bella and Nessie.  
You make me laugh, you make my cry,  
I don't know which side to buy.  
You throw a fit whenever things don't go your way.  
I want it to be my day today.  
And the seventh thing I hate the most about you...  
You make me love you."

She laughed. Was she actually having... fun? She hadn't laughed in a while. Was his being non-existent actually going to her head? She couldn't remember anymore. She had already let all her inhibitions go.

"And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write,  
I probably should mention  
The seven that I like...

The seven things I like about you!  
Got a great smile, good looks, cool style,  
You're sense of humor's really wild.  
You make me laugh, you make me cry,  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy.  
Mechanical's your middle name,  
Motorcycling like an easy game.  
I want it to be my day today.  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do...  
You make me love you.

You do, ohhh...  
Oooh... Oooh...  
Lalala, la...  
Oooh... Oooh..."

She breathed out a sigh after rockin' out, and plopped down into her bed again. A flash of light startled her a bit, and she looked out the window. _A shooting star,_ she thought. _Fancy that. Oh, well. Wouldn't wanna waste this chance. _She closed her eyes and thought of the thing she wanted the most. _I wish... I wish there was a _real _Jacob Black_. Then, she hears a howl in the distance. She gets up from her bed and opens her window to see if anything – or anyone – is out there. She looked at the path of footprints made through the trees in the forest. She remembered her wish.

"Maybe..." She stopped herself. "Yeah, sure, Nikki, that was Jake." She said sarcastically to herself. "You own _five_ dogs, remember. Get a grip!" And with that, she closed her window.

It was just too bad for her that he didn't exist. But it was worse for her that she didn't believe that her wish came true. It was just too bad for him that she didn't believe he existed, which, indeed, he did. But, it was even worse for him that she had already moved on.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Yay!!! You've finished my first fic!!! Tell me what you think; drop me a review! You don't need an account to review; I accept anonymous ones._

_And, to answer any further questons: Yes, this was written after _Breaking Dawn_, and Renesmee exists in the book, but Nikki only wished for HIM. But, yes, Billy is there. Jake's only sixteen, and we can't have him living alone, now, can we? If you don't like him, don't answer that. =))_

_I SHALL ONLY MAKE A SEQUEL IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT ME TO. :D SO, YEAH... WANT ME TO. =))_

_Toodlez!!!_

_~Jade_

_P.S. I know I said this earlier, but maybe you forgot... REVIEW!!! All you gotta do is click on that button down there that says 'Review this Story/Chapter', and TYPE AWAY!!! =))_


	2. Note from the Author

_Author's Note:_

_HELLO, WORLD OF FANFICTION! =))_

_I, Jade, would just like to thank all of you reviewers! Your reviews really mean a lot to me. :) I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D_

_Soo, anyways, thanks to you, I have been inspired! :D_

_I am writing the PLOT for this story's sequel/ spin-off. I have NO IDEA for the title yet, but all I can tell you is that there will be more Jake in it. :D_

_I am also writing PLOTS to more fic which include EdwardxBella, RobertxKristen, Iron Man, the Jonas Brothers, and many more to come. :D_

_I'd like to point out a few things. Yes, the Seven Things Paraody from DaveDays is in fact real and on YouTube. :D Yes, my mom _really _did say that "music soothes the savage beast". Mah mommahh iz awzum. :)) No, my sister is NOT FIFTEEN. =)) This is kinda set into the future. :P And yes, I do own five dogs. :D_

_Also, it is my birthday on November 13! I'm turing 14... So, yeah. :D I'd absolutely LOVE IT if you would be so kind to PM me a happy birthday, if you can. :D :D :D_

_That is all. :D_

_~Jade_

_P.S. Yes, I do love smileys. :) :D :P :)) =)) \:D/ :D :x :3 :) :| PEACE OUT, Y'ALL! xD_


End file.
